1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for liquid cosmetic products and more particularly to a leak-proof container for a liquid cosmetic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, containers for liquid cosmetic products are not leak-proof. It is often that liquid contained in a reservoir of the container for liquid cosmetic product may leak if sufficient care is not taken. Further, cleaning the leaked liquid prior to using is a tedious thing.
Moreover, the conventional type of container for a liquid cosmetic product is equipped with a permanently fastened applicator. That is, a replacement of the applicator with any of other types of applicator is impossible. It is monotonous.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.